


My Kingdom for Your Graces

by Brandocristo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandocristo/pseuds/Brandocristo
Summary: Louis gets a last minute day off and Harry decides to surprise him with a visit. They proceed to do what lovers do.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	My Kingdom for Your Graces

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly plot-less. What little plot there is pretty much just acts as a lead in to the smut, and the smut is pretty tame for my standards because i'm a sucker for fluff. I wanted this to be sort of similar to what I imagine their intimate moments to be like in reality. But I make no assumptions. I only dream. Also I am not a writer, this will probably be the only thing I ever post here. Shout out to Emma and Miles for being so patient with me while I worked my way through this, and to Bee for being on the phone with me while I "edited." Love you guys!

They don’t get that much time together.

They get their share when one of them has a week or so off in between gigs and promo runs, and can tag along with the other for a while. Support from behind the scenes, a kiss before the show that leaves the other glowing for most of their performance, and usually there when the other is buzzing with energy after the fact, with open arms and a familiar presence.

It’s never enough. Louis constantly has to remind himself to be grateful for every moment he gets with Harry, and Harry does the same, but it gets to the point where more and more time passes in between visits to each other, and they miss one another desperately in those times. Weeks turn into months and the only thing they can really do is try not to think about it too much. 

They stay in constant communication anyway. Rarely does a day pass without a good morning and good night text, at the very least. 

They’re busy boys, the famous kind of busy that leaves them feeling exhausted and boneless most nights, which would be a great thing if it was the result of intense, intimate sex that can only come from a soul mate. But when it’s due to jet lag and endless days of fake smiles, it’s much harder to pretend they don’t desperately miss the other.

~~~

It’s early evening in New York when Louis gets a text from his manager. He’s just got back from the studio after a pretty successful writing session. He checks the text as he closes the door to his suite behind him.

“Day cancelled tomorrow. Photographer’s stuck in Milan, show host is sick. Crazy. Enjoy a day off!”

It’s welcome news, for sure. He was supposed to do the BUILD Series to talk about tour rumours and the progress of his album, and then a shoot for his upcoming single release, but he’s more than happy to do it all another time. A day off means a night off, which to anyone who doesn’t know better might think that Louis might want to hit the bar scene in Hell’s Kitchen, or head downtown, but seeing as he spent his day doing radio and skype interviews before writing and recording for the better half of the day, that’s far from the plan. 

Instead, as he plops down into his bed still fully clothed, he immediately tells Harry the news.

~~~

Harry’s phone rings all day long, but there are certain people he will stop everything to reply to the minute he notices a text or missed call. His manager is not necessarily one of them (depending on Harry’s mood), but Louis always is. 

He’s getting his nails freshly manicured when Louis’ text comes through. His phone vibrates on the table, but it’s facing upside down. His manicurist is applying a baby blue to his middle finger after a baby pink on his pointer. It’s just the two of them in the hotel room. 

Harry doesn’t want to ruin his still wet polish, so he asks her to flip his phone over while he looks down at his fresh nails with a sleepy smile. The blue reminds him of Louis for the obvious reasons. The alternating pink and blue pattern reminds him of those ridiculous but adorable ‘his and hers’ blankets he and Louis bought all those years ago, when they still hadn’t even had their first full-blown argument and were still discovering each other, and themselves.

“It’s Louis,” she says, which breaks Harry’s gaze in a flash.

“What’s it say?”

“Says he’s in New York and he has tomorrow off. He says he’s really happy about it. Such a cutie.” 

Harry can’t help but smile. He’s sure Louis must be relieved, even thrilled at a chance to catch up on at least some sleep. 

And then, as he gazes down at his glistening nails with a goofy smile on his face, a thought sparks.

“Hang on. How long’s a flight from DC to New York?”

“Not long. Probably an hour.”

“And what are we doing tomorrow?”

“Oh I don’t know, sweetheart, I haven’t checked the schedule.”

Harry asks her to call up his assistant, which she reluctantly does, as she doesn’t want to lose her focus. When his assistant answers, he explains that they have a full day booked in the studio. 

“Can we have that changed? I have a really important auction I want to attend in New York tomorrow.” 

It’s a blatant lie, and one he came up with on the spot but his assistant agrees to make the changes without much argument.

His manicurist has resumed painting his nails when she tells him that he’ll have to wait for her to finish before she can text Louis to let him know. 

“Nah, that’s okay, wanna surprise him. Think he’ll like that.”

She smiles as she cleans off a bit of residual polish on Harry’s skin, leaving the nail perfectly manicured and painted.

~~~

Harry gets to the airport nearly as soon as his nails dried, and it’s not even eight by the time he lands. His car takes him straight into the city and right up to Louis’ hotel. He’d asked Louis’ assistant where he was staying and even arranged for a key to be ready for him with the concierge.

The desk don't give him any problems, welcoming a familiar face, and he takes an elevator to the top in what feels like record time. The door to the room has a ‘do not disturb’ sign hanging off of the door handle, which makes Harry smirk as he lets himself in. The lock makes almost no noise, which is further reason to smile, as he tries not to let the flowers he’s holding make too much noise.

The suite opens up to a waiting room, and Harry immediately hears music faintly coming from one of the rooms, the door slightly open. Harry kicks his shoes off and makes his way over, slowly opening the door, last minute trying to decide if he should say something or just approach Louis, knowing either way Louis will get the life scared out of him, but it being fully worth it for the surprise of it all.

He opens the door fully, only to be greeted by the sight of Louis completely spread out in the middle of the big bed, completely naked, eyes closed and moving a toy in and out himself slowly. His cock is hard against his tummy, and he’s exhaling his moans in a way that Harry’s always found sweet, but right now have caught him off guard.

As he decides what to do quickly, he sets the flowers down quietly on the table nearby, and In a quiet but firm voice, Harry, still smirking, says:

“Baby…”

Louis’ eyes snap open and he gasps as he momentarily reaches to grab a blanket, but stops when he realizes who it is. 

“Harry!” He says in a slightly alarmed kind of way, followed quickly by “Harry…,” which, spoken much more softly, hangs in the air longer, dangling with the gaze they’ve got on each other. Harry studies the situation for a moment, but all it really takes is the sight of Louis’ still hard cock not completely covered by the blanket to do something. 

He yanks his shirt off as quickly as he can, and hops into the bed. He almost immediately tangles himself into Louis and plants their mouths together in a kiss that seems to deepen immediately. Neither of them have had a shave in a couple of days, so they can feel each others soft scruff as they kiss like they’ve been starved of each other, because they feel like they truly have been. They always do.

Harry pulls away, and Louis lets out a sigh, which verges on a whimper.

“Figured i’d surprise you.”

Louis’ wide eyes soften, as he laughs and shoves Harry’s shoulder with a playful push.

“Looks like we were both surprised,” Louis replies, still catching his breath.

Harry’s hand sneaks it’s way down to Louis’ ass with a caress along the side of his torso on the way. He gives it a gentle grab, while his free hand cups Louis’ face, thumb tracing his cheekbone, the blue of his nail contrasting against Louis’ skin. 

“Can I help, then?” Harry asks, his thumb now gliding across Louis’ lower lip. Louis doesn’t answer, just parts his lips and lets Harry’s thumb in, Harry’s groping hands making themselves known.

Harry moves so that he’s sort of on top of Louis as he removes his thumb and kisses Louis again, only this time it’s shorter as he starts trailing kisses down his jaw, down his neck and along his collar bone. Louis starts to go a little bit breathless as he starts to allow himself to melt into the bed again, the way he’d done when he was blissfully having his alone time. 

Because nothing compares to this. No toy, or phone call, can come close to being in each others warmth. Louis’ skin is so deliciously familiar as Harry feels his heartbeat beneath the tattoos, kissing down his tummy. He stops there for a sweet second, remembering the lyrics he wrote down after an encounter not entirely dissimilar to this one: 

_‘I want your belly // and that summer feeling’_

He was due to record vocals for that song tomorrow. He’d worked out the chorus and all a while back, but that line he wrote in much more recently. He’s got those things now, what he was missing on the flight back when he scribbled those words into one of his notebooks. He intends on doing something about it.

He kisses further down and noses into Louis’ navel, and further down, down the curve of his belly and into the sparse hair below the hips, until he’s taking Louis’ now half hard cock into his mouth. 

Louis throws a hand into Harry’s hair and pulls, sighing out the words “Haz...fuck..,” his speech slurring into a quiet huff of a moan. Harry presses his thumbs down into Louis’ hips, pressing him slightly down into the mattress to ground him, which makes him relax his grip on Harry’s hair, but he keeps it there. He knows Harry likes it. 

Harry pulls off and gives Louis’ wet cock a kiss, looking up at Louis to whisper “I love you,” before he’s taking him all the way down his throat, caressing Louis’ thighs which are parted so invitingly. Louis moans and it’s the softest noise he’s made so far, which just means Harry is doing a good job, but he knows he is. He knows Louis’ body in and out. Intimately, better than he knows his own.

Harry’s alternating between bobbing his head and keeping Louis down his throat for a few moments, back and forth between the two, until Louis’ breathing has picked up slightly, and he’s started spreading his fingers along Harry’s scalp, through his hair, catching in the thick of it to tug here and there. Harry could do this for ages, but he’d much rather move on. Time is precious.

Harry pulls off and Louis’ cock springs back against his tummy with a smack. As Louis looks down at Harry with heavy lidded eyes, Harry’s looking around the bed for the toy Louis had been using.

“I’ve got you,” Harry says, before Louis can say anything.

They communicate, and they do it well, scarily well too when they’re in the middle of moments like this. They’ve disciplined themselves that way, and it works. Louis hasn’t moved much, has just taken to gently stroking his cock. He knows Harry’s got him, but it’s always nice to hear it. 

“Miss your mouth already,” is all Louis says, and Harry nearly has an aneurysm.

He finds the toy, and a small bottle of lube, and notices that the toy is actually a vibrator, finding the small switch and putting two and two together. It’s somewhat small compared to some other toys they have back home, and certainly compared to Harry’s cock, but it’s meant for travel anyway and the vibrations more than make up for the lack of size, Harry is sure. If the way Louis was into it was anything to go by, Harry is sure Louis would love to get back to it.

“Gonna give you this again,” he says, coating the toy in a bit more slick. Louis spreads his thighs a bit more in answer before he even speaks. 

“Yeah, please,” he says, obviously needy to just be touched again, to get Harry’s attention back on him and not the toy. It doesn’t take long to get what he wants, especially with Harry. 

Harry fits a pillow under Louis’ lower back just to give him a bit of lift so it’s easier to spread him open, Louis laying his head back against the pillows, his gaze already a little bit hazy as he bites down on his lower lip. Harry nudges the blunt head of the toy against Louis’ hole and swirls a few times before slowly pushing forward. 

Louis takes it immediately, and Harry still goes slow, as there’s really no reason to rush. He loves times the times when they’ve only got a half hour and a bit of recklessness still left in them, enough to still get each other off quickly behind some curtains or in a broom closet in between locations. But it’s nice to take things one step at a time and revel in long moments of ecstasy that come with how well they know each other.

He pushes it in and immediately gives it a slow swirl to let Louis feel it in him deep, before he’s switching on the vibrations. It only has two settings, the first kicking in a gentle vibration, easy, but it’s enough obviously, as Louis’ thigh twitches and he lets out another whine. 

“Fucking hell,” is all Louis manages, as Harry looks up, distracted momentarily as he pulls the toy slowly out, and then back in.

“How’s that?” Harry asks, taking Louis’ cock into his hand and stroking him slowly in time with every move of the toy. 

Louis just continues to relax into it, his cock nice and stiff in Harry’s hand, as his moans alternate between steady breathing and whining, noises Harry wants to listen to forever. 

“Missed you,” is all Louis replies with.

Harry feels like he must be glowing.

He leans down and presses a wet kiss to the underside of Louis’ cock, humming as he kisses down his balls and noses at his navel again. 

“Missed you so much,” Harry tells him quietly. “Always do.”

He’s still stroking his cock when his kisses travel upward again, along all of Louis’ skin, until he gets to his nipples, where he seems to settle quickly. He noses the pink little bud, getting a breathless Louis to tilt his head to the side slightly in the comfort of the big pillow.

Harry is looking up at him again, at Louis’ hair soft and silky across his forehead, much less tame now than it must have been earlier in the day, but Harry loves it like this, strewn about carelessly as Louis’ head moves about against the pillow while he releases himself into Harry’s more than capable hands.

He looks like an angel. Harry is so in love.

With the raging desire to kiss Louis again, he instead focuses his attention back to the here and now. He licks across Louis’ nipple and then wraps his lips around the small bud to kiss it wetly. His hands have sort of lost their rhythm in his distraction, but Louis doesn’t seem to have noticed.

He lets go of his cock, and Louis is about to whine about it, until Harry’s now free hand comes up to his nipples and starts rubbing it with his thumb. The baby blue polish stands out prettily against Louis’ skin, contrasting against the pink nipple.

He rubs his nipple with practice, and uses his mouth on the other, still pumping the toy in and out nice and easily, still keeping his pace gentle, no need for much else with the vibrations. He feels Louis’ body undulate and sway with everything he’s feeling, soaking it in.

Harry licks and nips at his nipple until it’s gone a deeper shade of pink, and he moves to do the same to the other he started with, that he’s been rubbing constantly. 

He remembers when he first discovered how sensitive Louis’ nipples are. How he once got Louis to come just from toying with them for a while, and how hot it had been to watch Louis’ cock kick and spurt all over himself as he continued to rub his nipples, a pretty tear dripping from Louis’ eye as he seemed dazed beyond recognition. As beautiful as ever.

His nipples are both slightly wet and a touch darker now, and Louis’ been moaning more and more, the whining turning into slightly deeper moans. He seems to be blindly reaching for something, moaning “Harry” as his hand fits into Harry’s hair again, like he’s in need of some grounding. Like he could come at any second, but he doesn’t want to, just wants to continue to feel all of this.

Harry switches the vibrations to the next setting, and having adjusted to the vibrations of the first setting, the toy seems to come alive again, punchier and more aggressive without being too much, by any means. 

It’s just enough, just enough to make Louis jerk as Harry presses down on his hip again, pushing the toy nice and deep and pressing right up against where it counts the most.

Louis is looking down at him with blinking eyes, mouth parted slightly, legs spread out and cock straining against his tummy. Harry has stopped thinking about every move now as he brings his fingers to Louis’ mouth, the pads pressing onto Louis’ lower lip, opening his mouth a bit further as pink and blue nails press into his wet, hot mouth. Louis closes around three fingers, suckling on them mindlessly, looking a little bit dizzy. Harry prods the toy forward and Louis nearly sputters around his fingers but compensates by taking the fingers deeper.

Harry is suddenly too aware of how hard he is too. He’s probably been that way for a while, but he hardly notices when he’s so enthralled by Louis. He isn’t worried, not in the slightest. He knows he’ll get his too. But he’s not thinking about that much either, as he’d spend all his days making Louis feel good with nothing in return if it meant he could be with Louis like this more often.

And just as quickly as he realized, he’s already forgotten. He removes his fingers from Louis’ mouth, and Louis breathes as a bit of saliva drips down his chin. He quickly takes Louis’ cock into his hand, and spreads the bit of wetness around, stroking along Louis’ length with a light but firm grip, thumbing along the underside at the tip where it’s most sensitive. 

He’s looking up at Louis as he keeps the toy firmly pressed where it needs to be, stroking his cock nice and slowly, so enticed by his mission. 

“Close?” He asks, as Louis’ eyes blink more and more slowly and he’s started gyrating his hips. 

“So close,” he whines. “So close. Please.”

Harry doesn’t need to hear anything else. He holds Louis’ cock erect at the base before diving back down and swallowing around every inch of him in one go, barely choking or gagging. 

Louis throws his head back, Harry starts prodding the toy relentlessly, making Louis feel the vibrations like an electric current through his whole body as his cock is engulfed by Harry’s throat, and Harry just stays there, small gagging noises drowned out entirely by Louis’ breathless whines and raspy moans.

He comes so hard, it’s blinding.

He releases down Harry’s throat in pulses that seem to last a lifetime, eyes closed and thrashing about, pulling on Harry’s hair which has Harry digging his fingernails into Louis’ thighs.

There’s no moment of real finish. The pleasure sort of cascades along his limbs and into this full body relaxation that leaves Louis with the prettiest smile. Harry pulls out the toy only after Louis stops coming, and swallows everything, Louis’ hand fallen from his hair and Harry’s fingers rubbing gently across where he was just moments ago digging into his skin. 

Louis opens his eyes to Harry crawling up his body and catches Harry’s cheeks in his hands as they kiss.

It’s quiet, the only noise now from the faint sounds of the city outside, and that of their mouths moving together, intimately and practiced. 

They kiss for everything, and nothing, as they never really need a reason for it. Sometimes, when they actually get to spend lazy days together, and Harry is on the couch writing or reading, Louis will just plop himself into Harry’s lap and start kissing him. It won’t always go anywhere, as that’s never really the point. They get lost in each others mouths, dizzying themselves with how long they can go kissing without much else. If anything comes of it, then it’s a bonus, if anything.

“Wanna suck you,” Louis says, breaking the kiss.

Harry smiles, pressing their foreheads together as he once again becomes aware of his own cock. Louis’ already reaching low to get a hand on him, groping his bulge over his pants.

“Don’t think i’ll last very long,” Harry admits, hand on Louis’ chest, which is still rising and falling as he slowly gets back to a normal breathing rate. 

“Good,” Louis says. “I’m pretty sleepy anyway.”

They laugh and Harry gives Louis’ lip a gentle bite. 

“I wonder why that might be.”

Louis’ clever hand has already found its way into Harry’s pants and wrapped around his cock, hard and hot as he kisses Harry again.

He strokes him in that awkward position for a moment, before Harry’s pushing his pants down, finally naked too. Louis has started snaking his way down Harry’s body, hands running all across Harry’s bare torso, stroking his cock again as he gets to licking across Harry’s tummy. 

Harry relaxes back into the same plush pillow Louis had been thrashing about in just a few minutes ago, a faint smell of Louis’ hair products washing over Harry in such a subtle way that anyone else might not notice it. But Harry does. He can always feel traces of Louis. 

Louis’ scruff has come in quite a little bit, in that stage where it’s a bit more than stubble but not yet a mustache or beard. It’s fuller than Harry’s, always has been, with a subtle hint of that red that creeps in only when it gets past a certain length. He’s endlessly gorgeous.

Harry tilts Louis’ chin up and slips his thumb across his lip again, Louis licking the pad and taking the thumb between his teeth, looking directly at Harry with those big, baby blues, hazy and soft focused, a deeper blue in this lighting. His lashes are damp, which makes them look longer, thicker, and he’s giving Harry that look. 

That look which makes his cock twitch in Louis’ grip, as Louis continues to stroke him. Harry bites down on his own bottom lip, looking directly back into Louis’ eyes with his own look. It has Louis diving back down so he can mouth at Harry’s achingly hard cock, lips parted and clever tongue dragging across the underside smoothly. He’s stroking him with a bit of the wetness from his mouth now, still open mouth kissing his cock at the tip.

“Come on, Harry,” Louis says, eyes back up to look into Harry’s. “Give it to me, big boy.”

Harry pants and brushes his fingers through Louis’ hair until he gets a slight grip at the back of his head for leverage, as Louis makes it easy and open his mouth right on top of his cock so he can push right up in. 

He can’t get his hips too far off of the bed in this position but he’s able to pull Louis down halfway to compensate. And Louis lets him, as he slithers his way onto his knees, cushioned well by the firm mattress as he arches his back and pushes his ass high up into the air.

It’s such a tease, in the way only Louis could ever be. He knows how to drive Harry absolutely insane, because they know how to make the other tick. Louis tends to get his way, and what he seems to want right now is exactly what Harry is happy to give him. 

Harry’s head falls back into the pillow as his hips pull back, Louis’ fingers splayed out across them as he lets Harry set an easy, lethargic rhythm. He slides his cock across Louis’ tongue and into his throat, then back out again, guiding Louis’ head with his own movements to keep a fluid motion, which he allows himself to get lost in for a moment.

It lasts, until he’s tilting his head down again and opening his eyes to look at Louis, who’s still got his ass high in the air, keeping his back arched even as Harry fucks his throat in his way, and he looks obscene. Harry’s scratching his scalp gently as he starts to pick up the pace

“Fuck...fuck, yeah. Yeah, not gonna last that long.”

He’s panting a little bit, from the rhythm he’s working and how Louis just continues to let him have his throat like this. It’s hot and Louis’ making these sweet sounds around his cock, low moans, as if he’s almost getting turned on again from all this.

Harry fucks in a few more times, and feels himself get a bit sloppier as he barrels forward toward orgasm, but he stops before he can come, pulls Louis completely off and lets his cock slap against Louis’ face. 

Louis is breathing heavier now, naturally, as he immediately kisses Harry’s cock while Harry uses his free hand to hold himself up. Louis opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out flat, which Harry takes advantage of by sliding his cock across his wet tongue, pushing slightly into his mouth before pulling back.

Louis is looking directly at him, seductive with those eyes as ever, as Harry’s got his own dizzy look going on now. Louis is running his hand all along Harry’s thighs and belly as he keeps mostly still, aside from the subtle sway of his hips high up and the little movements of his tongue.

He closes his mouth around Harry’s cock as Harry slides it back in, and Louis’ eyes close again, like he’s relieved, as Harry licks his lips and gets back to it. He gets his hand around the back of Louis’ head again, and pulls him down as he thrusts up harder this time, knowing that he’s way too close to climax to do anything else.

He fucks Louis’ mouth quickly, sloppily, as Louis’ throat swallows around him deliciously, Harry grunting now, a whine ripping from his low register in between moans that sound like growling satin.

He comes hard, and pumps his hips through it, until he pulls out too much and Louis takes a hold of him to stroke him home. The last bit falls from his tip and into Louis’ mustache, which in Harry’s mid-orgasmic haze is about the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. 

He slumps back into the pillow as Louis wipes his face and crawls his way back into Harry’s arms. His cock is at a semi against Harry’s thigh, but as he kisses him slowly and sweetly, his arms wrapping around Harry’s as Harry’s engulf him, it’s obvious that they’re well finished in that sense. 

~~~

They kiss for an eternity, and by the time the sun has set they’re cuddled up after a shower and smoking a joint together. A television show they don’t recognize is playing silently and the windows are open now, so the sounds of the city around them are filtering in a bit more loudly. But none of it is heard over the the blissful atmosphere they’ve created with another, in their own bubble separate from absolutely everyone else.

Their phones are nowhere to be seen, as they take days off very seriously and would rather not have the distraction of emails, texts and schedules. 

Harry coughs a bit as he exhales a plume of smoke, that headrush kicking in that has him feeling a wave of gratitude for the moment.

He passes it to Louis, who takes it and moves to settle himself in Harry’s lap. He holds the joint like a cigarette, as it’s still long enough at this point to do that, and takes a long, steady drag as Harry’s hands find his hips.

Louis inhales and holds it in for a few, running his hands through Harry’s hair until he leans forward. Harry opens his mouth and Louis shotguns him, and then they’re kissing, Harry only breaking for a moment to exhale again.

The fat joint burns as they kiss, both feeling that initial bomb of a wave that hits like a brick when they’re post coital. 

The kiss intensifies and they break to take another drag each, Louis clipping the joint quickly and blindly tossing it aside. He grabs Harry’s shirt and kisses him hard again, and a quiet sound emits from his throat subconsciously as Harry runs his hands up and down Louis’ body.

They know how ridiculous it is to go for a second round so shortly after the first, but they’re still young and they have a much better appreciation for moments like this now. 

It’s obviously not going to be anything too intense, but with the way they’re currently feeling it could go on for ages. Louis’ grinding his hips into Harry’s, until he’s dry humping him, kissing him with a hunger that hasn’t been fully satiated yet.

Harry’s hands are going with the flow of Louis’ hips, both of them hard already in their boxers, cocks pressed together except for the fabric between them. 

It’s another few minutes of that before either of them decide to do anything else. Louis blindly starts pushing his boxers down and Harry helps him, before pushing his own down, their cocks springing free as Louis melts again into Harry’s lap, their cocks in contact again, undersides rubbing against each other as Louis humps forward and back slowly, again in absolutely no rush, especially with the haze of the flower coursing through them currently. 

They’re ridiculous when they’re high, but it feels too good to matter, as they spend a good while kissing and grinding until they come together, amazed at how in synch they can be without having to try very hard. 

They kiss and kiss until the come has started to dry on them and after getting cleaned up, they order up room service. They snack on chicken and chips, chocolate covered strawberries and beer. They smoke the rest of the joint and before bed, they kiss some more, and in a moment of bliss, they say “I love you” to one another, and fall asleep, Harry’s hair being the last thing Louis smells before his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 192: H/L where Harry goes to Louis' room to get him for whatever reason, and walks in to find him with a vibrator while he's moaning Harry's name. Harry joins.


End file.
